<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change Is A Good Thing by sourlady1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031281">Change Is A Good Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlady1999/pseuds/sourlady1999'>sourlady1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trailer Park Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Comedy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlady1999/pseuds/sourlady1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the days of Lucy's pregnancy with Trinity, we see Ricky and Julian struggling to understand what this means for their relationship as well as the relationships with those around him. Is Ricky willing to actually give up crime this time, and are Julian and Ricky actually ready to give up on each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian/Lucy/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys), Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys), Lucy/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ricky, please. I need help on this, I wouldn't ask if I didn’t absolutely need you with me. You know that, man. Please.” I plead. He’s over it, his eyes glide to the back of his head and his mustache droops. I wish I didn’t have to beg, it takes a serious cut to my self-esteem.<br/>
“Julian. No. More. Jobs. I told you and this time I’m fuckin’ serious. No.” Ricky’s eyebrows furrow, he’s angry. I can tell. It’s time to give up on this one. He shuts his eyes and drags his joint, I walk away in his exhale.<br/>
Ricky stopped doing jobs with me a few months ago, Lucy demanded he quit for good when she told him she was pregnant. Ricky proceeded to ask me how that's possible, how does it all work? I shook my head and placed my hand gently on his arm.<br/>
“It just is, man. I’m not gonna sit here and explain to you how jizz works, but I do know that you’re going to be an amazing dad.” I patted his leg and retreated to my trailer, wondering how life would be from now on. What would change for me now that Ricky would be a father? I lied to myself and said it would change nothing. That tomorrow life would be back to normal and this was all a weird fuckin’ dream. </p>
<p>It took Ricky a month to come around Lucy after she told him. He finally admitted to me he felt like he’d break her, or hurt her, or break their baby somehow. Or that their baby would come out stupid because of him.I assured him that wasn’t possible. The baby was okay, and Lucy was stronger than ever, but she also needed his help more than ever.<br/>
When Lucy called me later that evening Ricky was still there, venting about all the things he’d do wrong and, me, assuring him he’d be wonderful. It killed me inside but I know that was the right thing to do. Rick and I started at the called ID screen, silent for the first 2 rings. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, practically requesting me to answer it.<br/>
I shook my head.<br/>
“It’s time to talk about it, Rick. It’ll be okay. I’m here for you, buddy.”<br/>
He looked down at the machine again.<br/>
Ring. Ring.<br/>
He looked up at me one last time. I nodded, letting him know he’d be okay if he answered. He always needed the push in the right direction, the encouragement, and I was always happy to give him that. Ricky’s hands vibrated as he lifted the receiver to his ear. I couldn’t believe that someone so bombastic, so carefree thought so much about this moment and about what Lucy would say to him once they finally spoke.<br/>
“Hello?...Yeah, it’s me. Listen, Lucy-”<br/>
I left him to his own devices, which looking back was probably the wrong decision, but I really needed a drink. The couch creaked as I rose, and I could hear Lucy talking and talking and talking but that was okay, they had a lot to talk about.<br/>
Just as I finished stirring and going for my first sip, Ricky appeared in my kitchen, standing behind me like a scared chihuahua.<br/>
“She has a ooltro sound tomorrow. She wants me to come, to see the baby. Julian I don’t think I can do this, seriously man I-” and then Ricky began to cry, which was something I hadn’t seen him do since we were six and Tammy put a cigarette out on his arm. Tears fell from his eyes as he held weeps in his windpipe. I couldn’t help it, I put my drink down and I hugged him, hard.<br/>
I began to speak as I backed away, picking my drink up from the counter.<br/>
“Ricky, you’re allowed to be afraid, but you’re not allowed to miss this. You will regret it forever if you do, and I know you don’t think much of regrets, or think much of anything, but I promise you’ll regret this.” I sip my drink, the ice tickles my mustache. Will he punch me, or will he hug me.<br/>
Neither.<br/>
“Why was she callin’ you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock, knock, bust. <br/>Ricky charges into my trailer with his favorite beanie on and muddy slush on his boots, slipping and sliding and smiling like a golden retriever would if he’d caught a mallard. He left a track as he trudged inside. <br/>“Julian, look.” Ricky dangled a tiny piece of paper in front of me, and there it was.<br/>A whole ass baby. <br/>My knees wobbled. I sipped. I stared. <br/>Ricky’s eyes were saucers, big and green and filled with one thing. <br/>Love. <br/>I know because I’ve seen that look a few times. It’s the way he looks at Bubbles when he’s high and freaking out and they’re laughing at nothing. It’s the way he looks at Ray after drinking and smoking and telling stories to each other. It’s the way he looks at me when I’m driving and I place my palm on the gear shift and glance over at him. <br/>“It’s a girl, man. The doctor said it was a girl and he put this jelly stuff everywhere on Lucy and he told us it was a girl and…” He was speaking so fast and so excitedly I could barely understand him. <br/>A girl. I smiled as Ricky spoke and he smiled and for a minute everything felt right, and I didn’t feel guilty and maybe this was just what Ricky needed.<br/>I sipped. I blinked. I remembered. <br/>“Congratulations, Ricky.” I said and I really meant it. I pulled him in for a hug again. <br/>“Thanks, Julian.” His eyes smiled and he went on his way to tell Bubs.<br/>The door closes, and I sit alone with the thought of Ricky having a little girl. A little girl that he’ll do anything for, that he’ll love and protect and finally grow up for. A little girl that would tie him and Lucy together for the rest of their lives. <br/>Where do I fit in that picture? <br/>What about him? <br/>Will she still silently benefit from the jobs we do while bitching that we do them? Will she keep calling me, will she start calling Rick? Or will she really change this time, let Rick in and never let him go again? I’m not sure which one is worse. <br/>All I know is that I’m going to lose Ricky either way, and that thought is hard to bear, so I grab my glass and fill it up. Three parts rum, one part coke. <br/>I handle my pack of smokes, pull them from my back pocket. I slowly unveil one and grasp it between my lips. I missed the taste. <br/>I light it, inhale. <br/>The world is dark and I stare out my side window and Ricky and Bubbles celebrate beyond the doors of his shed, hugging and jostling and laughing. Bubbles is filled with joy.<br/>So why aren’t I?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Glad ya'll are liking this one! More to come ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grade Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember the moment I knew I was gay, or in love with Ricky at least.<br/>
It was the last day of grade nine, and Ricky and Bubbles came over while my grandmother was down in Florida for the summer, getting drunk with her boyfriend and not thinking much about me or how I would eat.<br/>
It was boiling outside as we walked home from school. Ricky had long ago shed his button shirt and now stood in a wife beater tank, damp from his sweat. Bikes whizzed between us as we chatted and kids threw bottles at each other, laughing and swearing and having a good fucking time.<br/>
“So, what are we doin’ tonight, boys?” Bubbles inquired.<br/>
Bubbles was always adorable in that little brother sort of way, his lenses reminded me of mason jars and he had this youthful bounce in his step that Rick and I never possessed. He was always smiling, laughing at whatever stupid thing Rick and I were into that day or cracking silly jokes of his own. He got picked on so much, the other guys at school pushed him and prodded him, called him retarded. Bubbles always kept his cool. Me? Not so much. I protected him with my life, got suspended a few times for kicking the shit out of those pussies. I’ll never stop, I love him with my whole heart and he knows it.<br/>
He kicked the backs of my shoes as we approached the Sunnyvale sign.<br/>
“Bubbles, stop would ya?” I said, half kidding and half irritated. The heat was making me grumpy. My glass was sweating, the ice was melting quickly even though I had just poured this one. He giggled and spun and saw a cat trotting down the road.<br/>
He pointed. “There’s Riley!” Riley was one of Bub’s first cats, she was fat and black with white paws, she didn’t like anyone except Bubbles.<br/>
With that he was off, sprinting toward one of his beloved kitties.<br/>
That left Ricky and I to talk, alone.<br/>
The week before Ricky and I had gotten into one of our first huge fights.<br/>
Ricky and Bubbles were messin’ with me, trying to get me riled up. That much was normal, we always did that to each other, especially when we were younger. This time, though, they hit a nerve.<br/>
Ricky called me a faggot.<br/>
Looking back I know Ricky didn’t understand the struggle I was going through inside, or how confused I was, or how I thought I might like him for real and not just as a best friend.<br/>
Nonetheless, I was pissed. I punched him and he punched me back and we kept beating the shit out of each other until Bubbles got Ray to break us up. It took Ray prying us apart to get me away from him.<br/>
My lip was bloody, and Ricky’s nose looked busted.<br/>
We didn’t talk for three days, it was the first time anyone ever called me that.<br/>
“Julian, I’m sorry.” Ricky finally said on the fourth day, I was eating lunch when I saw the two of them approach my porch. Bubbles forced him to knock on my door and apologize. He stood there, scar forming on his nose and big green puppy dog eyes. He was so cute when we were kids. He was always tan from us being outside and his hair was a mess, curls and all.<br/>
“It’s okay, man. I’m sorry too.” I replied.<br/>
The silence was thick after that, but I eventually invited them in to hang out. We played cards and it was if nothing ever happened, until we were left alone for the first time since the fight on that walk home..<br/>
“Julian, I really am sorry. It’s just a word, I didn’t think you’d be so angry at me.” Ricky kicked the gravel on the road as we walked toward Bubbles. He seemed so far away.<br/>
“Ricky, it’s okay. It’s nothing, I’m not mad anymore.” I was mad, but not about the word. I was mad someone would ever think I was gay. I was mad at myself for being gay. My life was hard enough, why did I have to feel this way? Why couldn’t I just be normal? Why did it have to be Ricky?<br/>
“Do you ever look at another dude and think that they look after themselves or that they’re in not bad shape or that they’re attractive?” Ricky stopped walking, he was just standing now.<br/>
I turned around.<br/>
“What?” I was expecting this to be another teasing session, ‘what’ was the only answer I could muster for fear of being honest.<br/>
“Well, girls look at other girls and think they might be attractive, right? So what’s wrong with dudes doing it? I’ve done it before.”<br/>
Oh, wow.<br/>
I knew Rick pretty well at this point in our friendship, and I knew that this was his weird way of trying to over-correct, that he knew he had really gotten to me.<br/>
He stood there with his backpack slung over his shoulder, holding nothing more than a pencil, a notebook, and some hash. His hair a mess from the thick summer wind, his patterned shirt in his hand. Being the most sincere I’ve ever seen him be. Maybe confessing something, maybe just trying to get his best friend to forgive him. I wasn’t sure, but I didn’t care.<br/>
I stared back at him from a few feet away and I just knew, I knew I was in love with this absolute idiot. I wasn’t mad anymore. My brain could finally stop fighting itself, it was okay to be in love with Ricky. Who wouldn’t be?<br/>
“Yeah, man. Everyone does that.”<br/>
We finished walking toward Bubbles, and we all walked back to my house with Riley right behind us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>